


Read Between the Lines

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, E-mail, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - online meetingEggsy contacts Kingsman Tailors for information regarding a new suit.  Harry Hart responds.And I totally went American with the email addresses, my apologies.





	Read Between the Lines

READ BETWEEN THE LINES

TO: arthur@kingsmantailors.com  
FROM: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com

Hello…I was wondering if I could get some information about prices on suits…and if you all do a payment plan or something? Thank you, Gary Unwin.

TO: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com  
FROM: arthur@kingsmantailors.com

Mr. Unwin – Thank you for your kind inquiry. I’m afraid I cannot give price information out without a visit to the shop, as it would all depend on your needs and exactly what type of suit you were looking for. We do not normally provide any sort of payment plan, but it probably wouldn’t hurt to sit down with the shop manager to discuss everything. Might I ask what type of function you are attending? Sincerely, H. Hart.

TO: arthur@kingsmantailors.com  
FROM: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com

Mr. Hart…thanks for getting back to me. Thought I’d be getting an email from an Arthur, not a H. Anyways, my mum is getting married to a wonderful guy, and I thought I’d surprise her by dressing up proper. Always heard Saville Row was the best place to go, even though no one in my neighborhood shops there. I get why you can’t give me info through email…guess it would all depend, huh? Thanks again – Eggsy Unwin

TO: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com  
FROM: arthur@kingsmantailors.com

Mr. Unwin – It’s a bit of a joke at our shop…we are Kingsman knights and are named accordingly. My real name is Harry but at the shop I’m Arthur, because I run things. My congratulations to your mother. If she is getting married, that must mean you’re more than likely a young man in your twenties? I have enclosed some suggestions, although it would depend on if the ceremony is during the day or in the evening. Without knowing your body type or eye/hair color, I can only make a suggestion. Hopefully this helps. Sincerely, H. Hart.

TO: arthur@kingsmantailors.com  
FROM: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com

Mr. Hart – Wow, those are real nice suits. Thanks for taking the time to look them up for me. It’s a day ceremony, just a tiny thing on a Saturday. Gonna be outside, which I think is ridiculous. What if it rains? But Mum doesn’t care. It will just be me and her and Sean and my little sister. Hope it’s not too weird – I enclosed a pic of me. Ignore my dog…he tends to lick my face whenever a camera pops up. Maybe that can help you help me? Sorry again that I’m talking to you this way. It’s hard for me to get over to your part of town, busy working two jobs and taking uni classes. Thanks – Eggsy.

TO: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com  
FROM: arthur@kingsmantailors.com

Mr. Unwin – If I might ask, I see you changed your signature from Gary to Eggsy? Outside ceremonies can be beautiful, I agree, but the weather is always a challenge. If the event is small, like you’ve said, might I suggest something like the beige suit? It’s perfect for daywear, but could also be worn to church, other more formal weddings, funerals, etc. It sounds like you’re quite a busy and responsible young man, and I understand your difficulty in making your way to the shop. Your dog is quite charming. Pugs always are. Sincerely, H. Hart.

TO: arthur@kingsmantailors.com  
FROM: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com

Mr. Hart – My real name is Gary and I use it officially of course but I hate it. My dad always called me Eggsy, so I call myself Eggsy. Long story. Yeah, that beige suit could be nice. Don’t go to church, or got much other reason to wear it, but it might be good to have it in my closet. Could you give me an estimate, so I can kinda start to budget? JB is a pug? I thought he was a bulldog! Thanks – Eggsy.

TO: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com  
FROM: arthur@kingsmantailors.com

Mr. Unwin – Yes, JB is a pug. Might I ask what the JB stands for? James Bond, perhaps? On average those suits run about 2400 pounds, give or take. Sincerely, H. Hart.

TO: arthur@kingsmantailors.com  
FROM: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com

Mr. Hart – No, Jack Bauer. Always loved “24” and Jack Bauer is badass. Oh. Sorry, probably shouldn’t use words like that with a gent like you. Thank you for the estimate. Have a good day. Eggsy Unwin.

TO: scrambledeggsy@yahoo.com  
FROM: arthur@kingsmantailors.com

Mr. Unwin – I’m sorry if I offended you in any way. Please come to the shop, I’m in all day every day next week. I can sit down with you and perhaps we can work something out regarding financing of the suit? I would like to see you looking your best for your mother’s big day. We will meet privately and no one will know your business. Yours, H. Hart.

“No. I said six. SIX!” Harry yells and slams the phone down. He sighs and buries his face in his hand.

“That vein is popping out again, Harry.”

Harry Hart looks up and growls at his best friend. “Now is not the time, Hamish.”

“Oh, come now, Harry. There is ALWAYS a time for making fun of you.” Merlin leans in the doorway. “Everything all right?”

“Somehow the shoe company…” Harry shakes his head. “No. If I start talking about it, I’ll only get angrier. WHY do you force me to order things online? I like paper. And pens. And forms. Not your ridiculous internet and world wide web and computers.”

“You always did enjoy filling out a form. Odd, really.” Merlin makes a face. “Welcome to the twenty-first century.”

“Fuck the twenty-first century,” Harry snaps.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hart?” A timid voice says from behind Merlin.

“WHAT?” Harry almost yells. He takes a deep breath. “Please forgive me, Tristan. What may I do for you?”

“There’s a young…gentleman in the shop asking for you?” Tristan actually wrinkles his nose. “Says he has an appointment with you, you told him you’d see him?”

Harry checks his appointment book. “I don’t have anything written down for today.”

“See? If you’d just use the calendar on your phone…”

“That will be enough, Merlin.” Harry stands and puts on his coat. “I need a break. I’ll speak with the young man and send him over to one of you in the shop. Thank you, Tristan.”  
“Yes, sir.” 

“Might do you good to run your hands up and down the body of a young man,” Merlin says slyly. Harry glares at him. “To take measurements,” Merlin adds.

“I do hate you.” Harry checks his hair in his small mirror and heads down the hall to the shop floor. He shudders as he sees the back of the young man in question. Baggy jeans, an equally baggy jacket in garish black and gold bars, a white snapback, and…

“Are those winged trainers?” Merlin murmurs behind him.

“Do behave,” Harry murmurs back. “I believe you were asking for me? I’m Mr. Hart.”

The young man slowly turns around and Harry’s heart actually stops. It’s Eggsy Unwin, the young man in search of a suit for his mother’s wedding. Harry had grown to enjoy their brief conversations, and had actually been quite disappointed when the boy stopped responding after he’d given a price for the suits. He was ashamed to admit that he’d saved the boy’s photo, but it wasn’t his fault. Eggsy was stunning. A jawline that could cut glass, a dimpled smile, beautiful green eyes. Harry smiles at the sight of him live and in person.

He frowns as he looks at Harry, eyes widening. “I…uh…”

Eggsy doesn’t know what he was thinking, trying to buy a suit from a place like this. It had taken all his nerve to even walk down Saville Row, and he’d paused outside the shop for twenty minutes before becoming brave enough to go in the door. A tall man about his mother’s age looked down his nose at him, and when he stammered out that he had an appointment with Harry Hart, it was obvious the man didn’t believe him. But he told Eggsy he’d go find Harry and disappeared. 

Eggsy was almost afraid to touch anything, worrying that he wouldn’t be able to pay to replace the items on the shelves. This was so out of his league. Mr. Hart had seemed nice enough through his emails. He was probably a doddering old man, sitting in his office cutting patterns, or whatever tailors actually did.

“I believe you were asking for me?” A posh voice says from behind him. “I’m Mr. Hart.”

Eggsy slowly turns around and stares at the man in front of him. Definitely not a doddering old man, although he’s likely in his fifties. He has incredibly long legs, a slim body, and the warmest brown eyes Eggsy’s ever seen. Harry immediately recognizes Eggsy and smiles. “I…uh…” 

“Tristan, Mr. Unwin was correct,” Harry says to the gent behind the counter. “We do have a standing appointment…I didn’t write it down because Mr. Unwin’s time is quite valuable, and he wasn’t sure when he could stop by.”

“Y-yeah, exactly,” Eggsy says faintly, giving Tristan a triumphant look. “Free this morning, thought I’d come by.”

“Well, let’s go back to my office, then.” Harry moves aside and motions down a hallway.

Eggsy slowly moves forward by the curious eyes of Tristan and a bald man standing behind Harry. “Thanks,” he whispers.

Harry guides him down the hall and into a small tidy office. He motions to a chair. “Please take a seat. Tea?”

“Um, yeah, thanks, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course not.” Harry pours a cup and brings it to the desk with milk and sugar. “Help yourself.”

“I…ya…ya said I could talk to ya about payin’ fer tha suit?” Eggsy says finally, wincing at the crass sound of his own voice compared to the honey of Harry’s speech. “Like I said, I work two jobs, but I could set a little aside an’…”

“We’ll definitely work something out,” Harry promises. “Like I said to you, I wish to help you celebrate your mother’s special day.” He pulls a giant book from his desk drawer and opens it. “Now that I’ve gotten to see you in person…” Harry clears his throat. “…we can talk more specifically about what you want.” He flips through the swatches in the book, glancing up at Eggsy almost shyly. “Tell me what you’re interested in.”

“Well, uh, like ya said. That suit ya sent me.” Eggsy blushes. “I really don’t know what ta ask for…I trust yer judgment, Mr. Hart.”

“Please…call me Harry.” Harry smiles at him. “So…” He looks down at the book again. “It would probably help to know what your date is wearing, that way you won’t clash with her dress.”

“Date?” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “Oh. Like a girl? Um, no. I mean, I’m not interested in a girl…I mean, I don’t have…” Eggsy takes a deep breath and calms down. “No date,” he says finally. “Not seein’ anyone, not bringin’ anyone.” He smiles bashfully. “Just me…single.” He wishes he could make himself stop talking.

“Oh. Well, I see. Nothing wrong with that. I understand the life of a single man…not being interested in a…woman.” Harry doesn’t look up from the book but Eggsy notices his hands trembling as he flips through the book some more.

“That’s nice.” Eggsy places his hand on Harry’s to stop him from turning the pages. “Ain’t that about tha right color?”

Harry slowly looks up at him, not moving his hand from under Eggsy’s. “Perfect,” he whispers, looking into Eggsy’s eyes. He clears his throat again and Eggsy yanks his hand away, wondering why his legs are shaking while he’s still sitting down. “Now.” Harry’s voice turns professional and he pulls a pad and pen from his desk. “Let’s get down to business.”

They talk about what Eggsy wants and Harry makes some notes. He makes an appointment for Eggsy to come in the next day for official measurements, and before Eggsy knows it an hour has passed. “Thank ya again, ‘arry. Means a lot to me.”

“Tomorrow after your fitting, we’ll sit down with Merlin. He’s our computer guru, but he’s a whiz with numbers. We’ll work out a payment plan that works for all of us.” Harry smiles and closes the book of fabric.

“Won’t take no more of yer time.” Eggsy stands and holds out his hand.

Harry stares at him for a moment and he wonders if he’s done the right thing. He finally shakes it but doesn’t immediately release it. “Mr. Unwin…Eggsy. I was thinking…would…” Harry swallows. “Would you care to join me for lunch? I usually step out around now, grab a quick bite, and I would love your company.”

“Me?” Eggsy almost squeaks.

“Well, yes.” Harry looks uncomfortable. “I understand it sounds odd, someone like you spending time with someone like me, but…”

“Yes,” Eggsy says immediately. “I’d like that very much.”

Harry’s grin is almost blinding, and Eggsy cannot help but smile back. “My treat,” Harry says immediately.

“No, I couldn’t…”

“It’s part of my job to wine and dine our best customers,” Harry interrupts. “And I hope that we’ll be seeing a lot of you around the shop from now on.”

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers, his heart zooming around his chest. “I think you will.”


End file.
